My Italian Summer
by autumnight
Summary: Neji,Hinata,and Hanabi go to italy for the summer? When they go back who will they leave behind? How many hearts will be broken? NejixTenten HinataxNaruto HanabixKonohamoru
1. Chapter 1

Well Neji is a little OOC so I apologize in advance for that but I find it really hard to keep him all stoic so I will try my best to keep him stoic but basically In the beginning of this story nejis inner takes control of him so hes supposed to be a bit OOC because his inner is his exact opposite. So please enjoy.

My Italian Summer

"Neji can I see you for a moment?" It wasn't really a question – it was a demand.

"Of course Hiashi-sama." I replied dully. I entered his office and saw Hanabi and Hinata there as well.

"I wanted to speak to you all about my business trip. I will be going to China to speak with the head of Toshiba industries. But since you are getting older I have decided that you do not need to come with me, instead you will be going to Italy." Hinata and Hanabi looked quite excited. I wasn't it would be another trip where I would have to watch Hinata and Hanabi. "And Neji this is a vacation that means that Hinata and Hanabi will have to watch themselves." My uncle smiled at me. _Never mind this trip_ _might not be so bad after all. _" You will leave in one week please get packed here are your plane tickets and your passports are in the safe." I grabbed the plane tickets then we all bowed and left.

"OH! This is so exciting! Italy the city of love and pizza." Hanabi sighed dreamily; which isn't like her at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all packed and ready to go. We are right outside our mansion waiting for our limo to take us to the airport for the eight-hour flight to take us to Italy we would stay there for the entire summer, which was around four months. Our limo glided smoothly over the pavement as it came to a stop only a few feet away from us. The chauffer hopped out and took our luggage; Hinata and Hanabi had six large suitcases each while I only had four. When we got to the airport we quickly boarded the plane after having our bags checked. The plane ride was long and boring. Hinata and Hanabi kept discussing about Italy, while I tried to sleep in my large first class seat. After our flight finished we quickly claimed our luggage and found our limo and were driven to our hotel. As we entered our room, Hinata and Hanabi let out small gasps.

"Its so big." _**(Not what you're thinking you little perverts)**_ Hinata said in a low voice.

It was true the room is rather large. It had three rooms each with a bathroom. Inside each room was a king sized bed, a large dresser, a desk, a bedside table, and a full-length mirror. I immediately went to my room and collapsed on the bed and began a peaceful nap. When I woke the next morning I unpacked and took along shower using my therapy damage conditioner. What can I say? My hair isn't naturally silky. After I dried my hair I went to the living room/kitchen area and found that Hinata had ordered room service and decided I would get something from the city and made my way out the door. This vacation I'm free so I'm going to enjoy every second. I made my way onto the busy streets and; I was greeted by strangers who passed by. European people are very friendly. I sat down on a bench along the sidewalk. After a few minutes of watching the people in the street I decided to get some breakfast. I quickly found myself in front of a tiny pizzeria. It wasn't something I would ever be caught eating in. I'm rich I can eat anywhere. But it smelled so good. **(I know it's a little ooc but its my story so :P)** The restaurant was small but cozy. There was a large counter with a small kitchen behind it and there were a few tables. There was a waiter walking around he looked about the same age as Hanabi **(13).**

"Ehi Tenten c'è un'attesa di cliente la potrebbe porta il suo ordine per favore**."("Hey Tenten there's a customer waiting could you take his order please.")** The little boy called out with a slight Italian accent.

"Essere lì in un secondo Konahamoru**."("Be there in a second Konahamoru.")** She called out; she also had a slight Italian accent.

She came out a second later and my jaw nearly dropped **(yes I know its ooc but I don't care). **She had chocolate colored hair put up into two buns on top of her head; her eyes were a bronze color that faded into a honey color around her pupils. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a bright orange shirt with the words **Uzamaki Pizzeria** in bold black letters. She approached me with a friendly smile on her face.

"Ciao ed il benvenuto alla Pizzeria dell'Uzamaki che posso prenderla?" **("Hello and welcome to Uzamaki's Pizzeria what can I get you?")** She asked.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Italian." I said trying hard to keep my voice a monotone _she is just so…..cute.__**(**_**yes I know its ooc and guess what? I still don't care) **

"Oh sorry," she said bashfully "hi and welcome to Uzamakis pizzeria what would you like?" she asked in her cheery, Italian voice.

"hn."

"I'm sorry," she said smirking "we don't make that topping for our pizza you'll have to choose something else."

I glared at her but the smirk on my lips betrayed my glare. She began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Your face hahahahahahaha is so hahahaha funny right now hahahaha." She said through her giggles. After a few moments she regained her composure. "So what would you like?"

How about a date

Who are you?

Your inner.

My what?

I'm like your conscience or your exact opposite im everything you aren't happy, funny, nice, and sexy.

Oh….. wait a second I'm plenty sexy!

Sure whatever you say.

…

So are you gonna ask her or do I have to posses you?

Posses me? You can't do that.

I CAN TOO! Do you want me to show you?

No thanks I'm good.

Scared?

Hn.

I'll take that as a yes.

"umm hello?" I heard Tenten call and it snapped me back into reality.

"Oh sorry pepperoni." I said. _Great she probably thinks I'm an idiot now._

She probably does.

Shut up

…..

Good.

When I came back to reality Tenten was talking to a tall, tan blonde boy, with cerulean **(blue)** eyes who was making pizza he was quite loud and his accent was thicker than Tenten's and the other waiter. They started laughing and she smacked him playfully on the arm and he handed her a tray with a small pizza. She walked over to my table and set it down.

"Eat with me." I heard myself say.

Told you that I can posses you.

You little-

Language young man

Whatever

Tenten looked around the restaurant there were only two other customers in the small restaurant then she glanced at the clock.

"Sure its my break time anyways." she said shrugging and sitting down across from me. She grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it rather unladylike. I raised an eyebrow. She swallowed "what?" she questioned.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"You said it wrong." I smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at me, which only made my smirk bigger. _She's so childish. I've never met someone like her before._

"So is this your first time in Italy?" she asked trying to fill the silence.

"Yes actually I just got here last night."

"Really? Do you need a tour?" she asked; I nodded.

"There' s a tourist program offered in the travel agency across the street." She said.

God Dammit. Do I have to do everything myself. I swear you must be socially retarded.

"Actually I was wondering if you could show me around." I heard my inner say.

You. Suck.

Awww thank you.

**What will Tenten answer? Hmmm I haven't decided yet. How was it? Please review. Pwetty pwease. This is my idea of a cliff hanger so you should be happy about that. And I will be doing a sequel to ARENT YOU COMING? It was requested so expect it to be up in the next couple of days. OK so toodles :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a story alert! I'm not really sure what it means but I'm still excited about it so here's chapter two enjoy and also don't forget to vote on my poll or if you don't like any of the couples just leave it in the reviews and I will add it to the poll! Thanks so much to all my reviewers it really makes my day to see reviews so keep it up.**

"_**Yes actually I just got here last night."**_

"_**Really? Do you need a tour?" she asked; I nodded.**_

"_**There' s a tourist program offered in the travel agency across the street." She said. **_

_**God Dammit. Do I have to do everything myself. I swear you must be socially retarded.**_

"_**Actually I was wondering if you could show me around." I heard my inner say.**_

_**You. Suck. **_

_**Awww thank you.**_

_**END RECAP**_

"Umm sure I guess. The shops closed tomorrow so just come at noon."

"Actually I have two cousins with me. Do you think they could get a tour too?"

"Sure. Just bring them with you." She said with a cheery smile. It was so genuine and happy that it almost made me smile back. Almost.

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow." I was almost reluctant to leave.

"Wait," she said. I smirked. I stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I never got your name."

"Neji."

"Just Neji?" 

"When you tell me your last name ill tell you mine."

"I don't have a last name." she said solemnly. At this I turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know my last name. Well actually no one does."

"How?"

"I just don't." she said almost running back to the kitchen.

**(I REALLY hate writing dramatic moments but it will be important later on)**Then the blonde boy that Tenten was talking to earlier came out.

"What did you say to Tenten?" he asked angrily I put on my stoic face.

"I simply asked her for her last name." I said in my monotone voice.

"WHAT! Are you fricken' insane! She's gonna be bawlin for hours!" His thick Italian accent was filled with anger.

He ran back to the kitchen. I decided to leave I left a tip on the counter. I would apologize in the morning.

You better.

Your back again?

Forget me did you here what Blondie said?

Yes I heard he's one of the loudest people I've met in my entire life.

When I got back to the hotel Hinata and Hanabi were still there.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama I met someone in the village who will give us a tour tomorrow at noon I suggest you don't wear anything too nice we don't know where she might take us." Hanabi's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"SHE!" Hanabi exclaimed "AS IN A GIRL?" I nodded. "NEJI'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND NEJI'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND," Hanabi began to sing much to my irritation.

"Where did you m-meet her?" Hinata asked in her barely audible voice. Her stuttering annoyed me to no end**. (YES FINALLY SOMEONE SAYS IT!)** Fortunately Hanabi heard her and stopped singing.

"When I went to get breakfast at a pizza place she was my waitress."

Hanabi immediately questioned me "Does she have a cute brother? What does she look like? Is the pizza there good?" and so on. I sighed got up and walked to my room.

"You'll see tomorrow." I said as I closed the door behind me. I could practically hear her pout as I locked the door. I took a long hot shower dried my hair and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 10:30. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans that were baggy in some places and a forest green t-shirt with black writing it said something in Chinese. When I was finished with my morning rituals I went to find breakfast, Hanabi, and Hinata. Hinata was in a lavender tunic and light blue short shorts with lavender flats. Hanabi was in a bright red tunic with black capris. I grabbed a muffin of the table and scarfed it down. _No that I would ever say it out loud but I'm actually excited to see Tenten. _We lounged around for an hour and the FINALLY made our way to the pizzeria.On the way Hanabi wouldn't stop questioning me about Tenten I didn't bother to respond. When we entered the blonde boy from earlier and Konohamoru were sitting at a table eating a large pizza and playing Go-Fish. The little bell on the door rung signaling our arrival.

"Stores closed." The Blondie said without even looking up.

"Were here for Tenten." I replied boredly. This time both boys looked up at him.

"To apologize?" Blondie asked.

"APOLOGIZE?" Hanabi screeched. "Neji what in the name of holy-cheese balls did you do to her?" Hanabi was pissed. _Joy. _

"Naruto stop harassing them." I heard Tenten say. She came down the stairs and I was blown away. She was in army green short-shorts that showed of her amazingly long legs and a brown v-neck t-shirt that dipped down modestly but still sexy. **(It is so hard to think like a guy It's really uncomfortable) **

"But Panda why is he here? He made you cr-" Naruto started but Tenten smacked his head.

"Don't call me that. And he doesn't need to know what happened." Tenten scolded him.

"But Tent-" she smacked him again.

"Enough." She said. Hanabi leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I like her she's violent." Hanabi whispered. Hinata was just standing there awkwardly.

"So are you guys ready for a tour." Tenten asked. I was about to answer when Hanabi cut in.

"Actually I would like some pizza."

"Oh sure we have some in the fridge Konohamoru could you please go put it in the oven."

"Sure Tennie." The young waiter got up from the table and I smirked, as Hanabi openly ogled at him Tenten seemed to notice too.

"Hey why don't you go help him?" she said to Hanabi smirking.

"ummm sure.." Hanabi said almost running into the kitchen. Tenten smiled at the door Hanabi just ran through. I turned and saw Hinata staring at Naruto shyly while doing that weird thing that she does with her fingers. He looked up at her.

"Hey do you want to play some Go-Fish?" His loud Italian voice rang through the small restaurant. Hinata's face turned unimaginably red.

"u-ummm s-sure." She said and she walked over to him and sat down as he shuffled the cards.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH KONOHAMORU AND HANABI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hanabi walked into the kitchen to see the cute waiters head in the large pizza oven.

"Hey." She greeted him he hit his head on the top of the oven and she stifled a giggle. "Tenten wanted me to come help you." She finished still holding back a giggle as the boy held his pounding head. "Sorry." She added.

"You should really be more-" he looked up and his eyes widened and a small blush crept up on his cheeks. "Um I mean its uh fine." He said looking down on the floor. This time she let out a giggle.

"Are you sure your heads ok?" she asked once she finished giggling.

"Yeah im fine."

"So how can I help?" she asked sweetly.

"Well you could keep me company while I wait for the pizza." he said as he sat down on a stool near a long table filled with almost empty containers. She took a seat on the stool next to his and smiled at him. They sat there for a few minutes as an awkward silence filled the room. The oven made a ding sound. They both sighed in disappointment.

Ok I didn't want to write anymore and I wanted to post something by today but some things happened so ill probably get th next chapter up by Friday or Saturday so until then. Toodles :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys im really sorry I just didn't have the time to update. So heres a chappie and please go on my poll and vote.

**Hanabi walked into the kitchen to see the cute waiters head in the large pizza oven.**

"**Hey." She greeted him he hit his head on the top of the oven and she stifled a giggle. "Tenten wanted me to come help you." She finished still holding back a giggle as the boy held his pounding head. "Sorry." She added.**

"**You should really be more-" he looked up and his eyes widened and a small blush crept up on his cheeks. "Um I mean its uh fine." He said looking down on the floor. This time she let out a giggle.**

"**Are you sure your heads ok?" she asked once she finished giggling.**

"**Yeah im fine."**

"**So how can I help?" she asked sweetly.**

"**Well you could keep me company while I wait for the pizza." he said as he sat down on a stool near a long table filled with almost empty containers. She took a seat on the stool next to his and smiled at him. They sat there for a few minutes as an awkward silence filled the room. The oven made a ding sound. They both sighed in disappointment.**

**END RECAP**

Nejis POV

Hanabi and the young waiter came out with a large cheese pizza both with disappointed looks on their faces. Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto were still playing cards and laughing. Tenten and I were talking about where we would go on the tour. Tenten excused herself and helped Konohamoru set the pizza on a large table and they grabbed a few plates and napkins. Everyone sat down and ate in a comfortable silence after we finished the three-restaurant owners quickly cleaned up.

"So you guys ready to go?" she asked in her light Italian accent.

"Wait!" We turned to look at the two waiters who yelled out. "Why don't I take Hinata?" The blonde one said making Hinata blush and rub her two index fingers together. Another habit, that annoyed me to no end. "And ill take Hanabi." The sly young waiter spoke making Hanabi blush. Which wasn't often but when she did it was a million times worse than Hinata's.

"Umm sure are you guys okay with that?" Tenten asked. We all nodded yes. My two cousins both walked to their respective tour guides. Tenten smiled at me.

"So its just you and me then." she smiled up at me. I smiled back.

"I guess so." She took my hand and led me out the door we were walking down the street when a guy with spiky brown hair and a dog trailing at his feet came up from behind Tenten and covered her eyes. She squealed in surprise.

"Guess who." He spoke in her ear.

"Kiba I can smell you from a mile away." She said a grin spreading across her face the boy pouted and released her she turned to face him.

"Meanie" he said still pouting.

"awww Kiba you know I love you." she said hugging him he smiled and hugged her back I heard him whisper 'I love you too.' I coughed awkwardly and they pulled apart. "Oh sorry, Kiba this is Neji. Neji this is Kiba."

"Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand to me I took it fighting back a glare.

"Nice to meet you too." I said back.

"Neji came here for vacation and I'm showing him around." Tenten said to Kiba.

"Cool well I got to go see you around." He walked off and Tenten waved bye.

"So was that your boyfriend?" I asked her. She looked at me with confused eyes when she figured out who I was talking about she began to laugh.

"You think I'm dating Kiba? BAHAHAHAHA!"

" I'll take that as a 'no'." I said smirking.

"oh god no kiba's like a big brother to me."

I left it at that not wanting to pry. We continued walking down roads and turning around corners, with the occasional run in with more of her friends, until we reached a beach with a short pier.

"Wanna go swimming?" I looked at her like she was insane.

"I don't have my bathing suit." I said.

"Neither do I." she said smirking.

"Do you mean were gonna swim….naked?" She laughed.

"Oh god no!" she laughed out. " Come on." She took off her shoes, shirt, and shorts. I stood there gawking at her. "Well are you just gonna stand there?" She asked smiling clad in her black bra and panties. When I didn't respond she sighed and covered her eyes and turned around giving me some privacy. _Well I guess I don't have a choice._ I took off my clothing left in my plain black boxers. "Done?"

"Yeah." She turned around to face me and smirked. She grabbed my hand and we ran down the pier and jumped into the deep blue water taking me with her. **(I had to resist the urge to make Neji scream out "MY HAIR!" Its just way too ooc)** We swam for a while when she began to swim back to the shore, and I followed closely behind. When she reached shore she got up still clad in her bra and panties and led me to two beach chairs she put two coins into a large box the box popped open and she took out two towels and handed one to me, I watched as she pat herself dry as I did the same. She slowly pulled on her clothes as if teasing me, and god it was working. I pulled mine on too and as I looked away from her I noticed the sun was beginning to set.

"We should leave its getting late." I said to her she looked up at me placing her towel in a box below the one where she got it and I did the same.

"Why? You have a curfew?" she asked me smirking as she grabbed my hand walked down the pier and stood on the edge dragging me with her and I smirked back.

"No actually I don't." I said bravely taking a step closer to her so we were nearly touching.

"Then why the rush? Are you afraid of the dark?" she asked still smirking and taking a step closer so our chests were touching.

"No. not the dark." I whispered our noses brushing.

"Then what? What are you say afraid of?" she said tilting her head upwards, so our lips were a mere centimeter apart. I could feel her minty breath on my face.

"This." I said as I closed the space between us. Her hands slowly snaked their way around my neck as mine grabbed her hips. Our lips moved slowly her lips were soft like rose petals but I couldn't really focus on that. All I felt were the fireworks.

**Heehee I'm so evil ending it like this well I sorry this one was shorter the next two chapters will be about Hinata and Hanabi's tours. Ill try to update soon but school has been tough so ill try my best to try and update weekly. Well until then ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hanabi's POV

Konohamoru and I came out with a large cheese pizza both with disappointed looks on our faces. Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto were still playing cards and laughing. Tenten and Neji were talking about something. Tenten excused herself and helped Konohamoru set the pizza on a large table and they grabbed a few plates and napkins. Everyone sat down and ate in a comfortable silence after we finished the three-restaurant owners quickly cleaned up.

"So you guys ready to go?" Tenten asked in her light Italian accent.

"Wait!" I turned to look at the two waiters who yelled out. "Why don't I take Hinata?" The blonde one said making Hinata blush and rub her two index fingers together. "And I'll take Hanabi." Konohamoru spoke making me blush. Which wasn't often but my blush puts Hinata's blush to shame.

"Umm sure are you guys okay with that?" Tenten asked. We all nodded yes. My two cousins both walked to their respective tour guides. Konohamoru smiled at me. We watched as Tenten and Neji walked out the door.

"Ready?" He asked me offering me his arm, which I took it happily. And we walked out the door. "Well what do you want to see first?" he asked.

" What's there to see?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Tons" he replied back.

We walked around town and down a cobblestone road towards a big field our arms still linked. The field was huge it had vibrant green grass and gorgeous flowers of all colors and trees with all sorts of fruits surrounding it.

"Wow it's-it's beautiful." I said staring in awe.

He wrapped his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I've seen prettier." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Let me show you." He said taking my hand and leading me to a small pond. "Look." He said pointing in to it. I saw my reflection.

"I don't see anything." I said confused. He chuckled.

"Its you stupid." He chuckled.

"M-me?" I stuttered blushing again. He took me by the shoulders and spun me around to face him.

"Yes you, who else?"

"O-oh." He smiled at me and cupped my cheek. "Wait do you really think I'm b-beautiful?"

He leaned closer so our noses brushed "I do." I closed the space between us in a sweet kiss. My first kiss.

Ok sorry I haven't updated lately but I was busy. I know it's a corny ending but whatever I like it. Ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank **cloudgazer15 and** **DarkAnonymous324** for reviewing every chapter it makes me so happy when I get reviews and yours are so nice. So this chapter is dedicated to you thank you so much for supporting my story.

Hinata's POV

Konohamoru and Hanabi came out with a large cheese pizza both with disappointed looks on their faces. Meanwhile Naruto and I were still playing cards and laughing. Tenten and Neji were talking about something. Tenten excused herself and helped Konohamoru set the pizza on a large table and they grabbed a few plates and napkins. Everyone sat down and ate in a comfortable silence after we finished the three restaurant owners quickly cleaned up.

"So you guys ready to go?" Tenten asked in her light Italian accent.

"Wait!" I turned to look at the two waiters who yelled out. "Why don't I take Hinata?" Naruto said making me blush and rub my two index fingers together. "And I'll take Hanabi." Konohamoru spoke making Hanabi blush. Which wasn't often but her blush puts my blush to shame.

"Umm sure are you guys okay with that?" Tenten asked. We all nodded yes. My two cousins both walked to their respective tour guides. Naruto smiled at me. We watched as Tenten and Neji walked out the door, then Konohamoru and Hanabi.

"Wait until you see the city! I just know you'll love it!" Naruto said taking my hand and dragging me out the door. Oh know my face! I can feel it getting red. Luckily he didn't stop talking and dragging me long enough to notice. Before I knew it we were at a- bike shop? What the heck? He handed an elderly man some money and wheeled out a two bicycles.

We each got on a bicycle and rode them down dozens of dirt roads talking and laughing. We eventually got to a small restaurant.

NARUTO'S POV

I took her to the small restaurant Tenten and Konohamoru an I always used to go to when we were kids. I helped Hinata chain her bicycle to a post and walked her inside and not forgetting to open the door for her to which she muttered a quick "thanks" and briskly walked inside. I said "Ciao" to Mario the store owner he led us to a table outside the small restraunt and told us he would have a waiter come shortly to serve us. I pulled out Hinata's chair for her and helped her sit like the perfect gentleman. "

"Ciao, sono Luigi io sarò il vostro server oggi cosa ti piacerebbe?" **("Hello I'm Luigi I will be your server today what would you like?")** The small man asked.

"Vorremmo che gli spaghetti amanti" **(****"We would like the lovers spaghetti")** I said. Luigi nodded and left. Hinata and I made small talk until Luigi came back with our order. It was a huge plate of spaghetti for two. We both ate one noodle at a time we both closed our eyes in pleasure eating the delicious noodles.

HINATA'S POV

I opened my eyes and there he was a mere inch from my face both of us eating the same noodle.

NARUTO'S POV

THUD!

I opened my eyes and there was Hinata on the ground beet red.

"Hinata!"

Mario and Luigi haha I couldn't think of any other names. Well here you go and if you didn't get it Hinata fainted. My poll will close in TWO days so please vote remember the favorite will be the couple I use for my Easter fanfic so please vote! So until next time ciao!


End file.
